To Kiss the Stars
by XadventXshadowX
Summary: YazooOC yet again. She's a rebel, he's an ex outlaw. They met in the strangest of places. Yet, being together brings a sense of calmness to both.What does the stars hold for them? Rated T for safety!
1. Chapter 1

**dislaimer: i do not own advent children or any of the characters or places. i do, however, own the dvd, but that's besides the point.**

**anywhoo...this is my third fanfic for advent children, and so i hope you like it as much as you probably hate the other two...they suck, admit it!**

**it's set three years after ac. not really focusing much on the characters at first, but it will involve the majority of them, including the ever popular shm's. unfortunately for all you sephy fans, the mighty general will not make an appearence in this fic, so please don't hate me!**

**will involve some implied cloud/tifa and onesided yuffie/vincent, as well as possible kadaj/oc later. **

**however, it is mainly yazoo/oc, because frankly, there aren't enough yazoo romance stories out there. review please!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To Kiss The Stars**

**Chapter One**

She watched as the man's body slumped against the wall. He groaned in pain as his hands clutched his lower section. '_It was his fault anyway, trying to feel me up,' _she thought. She stepped over his body, her stilletto-heeled, leather boots making a tap-tap sound on the pavement. This sure was a hell of a place to live. The slums, just outside of Midgar.

Ulena Takeo looked back at the older man, a smug look on her face. She had a reputation in this city for a reason. Her little sister Kiori barely believed she was human. To put it simply, the woman was a handful. Ulena could come across as sweet and innocent at times, but in reality, as well as in the bedroom, she was a loaded gun. The trigger was cocked and she was ready and waiting to blow you away. She brushed her mid-back length, black hair behind her, and, pulling her black trenchcoat closed, headed back towards the city.

She entered the geisha home silently and as quickly as she could. Was she a geisha? Hell no. She'd never sink so low as to sell herself like that, but the home was where she and her sister had been dumped when her parents died. Mainly because their uncle, Keiyo Takeo, owned the building.

"Good morning, Miss Takeo," a woman called out to her. Well, not a woman, but in fact, a girl of about fifteen. One of the geishas residing in the building. "Good morning, Maye. You know, you can just call me 'Lena," she answered, arms folded tightly across her chest as she rolled her perfectly almond shaped brown eyes. The girl gave a small smile as she bowed her head and walked towards the living quarters of the other girls, her brightly colored kimono brushing the floor behind her. "Honestly, why do I still live here?" Ulena asked herself. She smirked. "Oh yes, because I have simply been denied the pleasure of running my own life. I am seriously the only twenty-two-year-old to still live at home. If one could even call this pathetic waste of earth a home, that is," she mumbled to herself, walking to the second floor. This was where she, her uncle, and her oh-so-adorable little sister lived.

Upon entering her room, Ulena unzipped her coat and tossed it on a chair in the corner, leaving her clad in tight black trousers, tucked into her boots, that laced up the front of each leg, with a studded belt around her small waist, and a simple black tank-top, which also laced up the front. She approached her bed and fell into the soft black comforter and crimson red pillows. "What a night," she sighed.

She had only just closed her eyes when she heard a wonderful, beautiful sound call her name. **"TAKEO ULENA!" **it shouted. Right, that wonderful, beautiful sound...not so wonderful, and sure as hell not beautiful. Ulena groaned and lifted her head out of the pillows. **"WHAT?"** she yelled back to the voice. Her door was mercillessly slammed open to reveal her obviously very angry uncle. She sat up to look at him and had to choke back a laugh as she noted how rediculous his gace looked all twisted up like that. "Yes?" she asked sweetly, an innocent smile gracing her face and lighting it up.

"Don't give me that look, young lady. Where have you been? How dare you have stayed out all night? Have you any idea what could have happened to you? Have you any idea how much you've put me through? For the love of GOD, Ulena, I even had the police out looking for you!" Ulena couldn't hold it in anymore. Keiyo Takeo's eyes filled with fury as she erupted into fits of laughter. "And you find this amusing, **WHY?" **he snapped, hands on his hips and balled into tight fists. " You...you sound like...like my...mother!" she gasped out through laughter.

And with that, the angry and frustrated man stormed out of the room.

After a day of house chores and work at a local cafe, Ulena returned home around dusk. She heard a mixture of voices from the geisha hall, where the ladies would entertain. Rolling her eyes, Ulena walked upstairs to her room. After grabbing a quick shower, she changed into a simple pair of black pants and a gray wife-beater. She stood in front of the mirror by her dresser, pulling a cob through her silky black hair. The voices from below echoed into her room, and she found it difficult to resist the urge to go downstairs, though she normally would never even think of such a thing. Tonight, however, something seemed to call to her, so she quickly put on her combat boots, twisted her hair up, and put on a bit of eyeliner before heading downstairs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Why was he here? That's all he wanted to know. Why was he in a room filled with prostitutes and drunken men looking for a good time? Because his brother dragged him here, that's why. So he figured he'd stay in a corner, away from the obcenities going on around him. Of course, he'd been approaced by a few different women who tried to drag him away, but he'd declined, shaking his head. No, he was perfectly fine in his corner, thank you.

Every so often he'd scan the room for his older brother, searching for that tuft of silvery hair that curled ever so slightly at the back. This was what he was doing now, looking for his brother. _'Where are you, Loz?'_ he asked silently. Unable to locate him this time, Yazoo decided to get away from the madness and headed outside.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Ulena reached the room, she quickly remembered why she hated being here. An older man, probably in his late thirties and was clearly drunk, staggered over to her and said something that she definately didn't ever want to hear again. She folded her arms tightly over her chest and rolled her eyes before heaving a sigh and storming outside. At least it was quiet out here. She stood on the covered wooden walkway and gazed at the bright moon, which now hung in the starry night sky. She heard a door close to her left and looked over to see who had decided to join her outside.

At first glance she'd thought it was a girl, but after looking closer, had noticed that indeed 'she' was a guy._ 'And a pretty damn good looking one at that,' _she thought. His silvery hair was just as long as hers, and hung over his shoulders. His jade green eyes shone in the moonlight. He was clad in a simple pair of jeans, a black shirt, and a leather jacket that reached his mid-thigh.

He stood with his back against the wall, head tilted back, and eyes looking up into the sky, a look of releif on his face.

"Too much fun for you?" she asked, leaning against the railing. Only then did he seem to notice her. "Tons," he replied after a moment. She studied him for a minute. He tilted his head to the side and gave her a questioning look. "What?" he asked.

Ulena looked away from him and back to the sky. "You look like you'd rather commit suicide a thousand times over before even considering coming near this place again," she replied easily. He looked at her, eyebrow raised, before turning his gaze back in front of him, "Pretty close."

She laughed a bit under her breath, and could feel his gaze on her again. "Something funny about that?" he asked emotionlessly. She shook her head. "Not really. I think I would, too. Of course, I kind of have to be here," she answered.

"So, you're one of them then?"

"Me? A geisha? Right, that'll happen one day close to never. I only live here because my uncle is the owner of this fine astablishment."

"Well, you seem old enough, why don't you just leave?"

"I wish it was that easy."

"Running your life, is he?"

"Yeah," she turned to him, a small smile on her face instead of the usual smirk," I'm Ulena. Ulena Takeo."

"Y-" he was interrupted by the door swinging open and a burly looking man staggering out. He had silver hair, like the other, and was trying hard to stand straight. The younger one gave Ulena an apologetic look, and helped the other steady himself. "I think I have to go now," was all he said before the two disappeared from sight.

_'Well that was...interesting.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**chapter one is complete! yea, i just kind of wrote this off the top of my head, so i'm sorry if it bites the dust. did yazoo seem a little ooc? i tried to get his personality right in this one, but he doesn't have much of a part in the movie so how am i to know what he's really like? anyhoo, yes, loz is quite drunk at the end, which i thought of quickly so i could end the chapter, cuz i really can't think of anything to add to it right now. so, i hope you enjoyed it! **

**review please...my other stories have only gotten three each and it's really depressing.**

**reviews make me happy so i won't have to cry. don't make me cry again!**

**chao! X.X**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello again and welcome to chapter two. i got my first review and it made me absolutely giddy, so thankyouthankyouthankyou!**

**disclaimer: i don't own ac or its caracters/places...so don't sue me, i'll cry.**

**the song is 'So I Thought', by Flyleaf**

**and now, chapter two.**

**To Kiss the Stars**

**Chapter Two**

Ulena walked through the near empty streets. It was midday in Midgar, and she was doing the shopping for her uncle, as usual. She walked briskly, her carrier bag full of supplies needed for the week, trying to avoid anyone and everyone, with the exception of the certain someone she'd met two nights ago. Every so often, she'd glance around, hoping to maybe see just a glimpse of him, but he was never there. Sighing, she reached her house and pushed open the door.

After attending to things downstairs, Ulena dragged herself up to her room and turned on her stereo before flopping onto her bed. She let out a sigh of comfort as one of her favorite songs began to play softly.

_**All your twisted thoughts free flow  
To everlasting memories  
Show soul  
Kiss the stars with me  
And dread the wait for  
Stupid calls returning us to life  
We say to those who are in love  
It can't be true 'cause we're too young  
I know that's true because so long I was  
So in love with you  
So I thought**_

A year goes by  
And I can't talk about it  
The times were right  
But, I couldn't talk about it

On my knees  
Dim lighted room  
Thoughts free flow try to consume myself in this  
I'm not faithless  
Just paranoid of getting lost or that I might lose  
Ignorance is bliss cherish it  
Pretty neighborhoods you learn to much to hold  
Believe it not  
And fight the tears  
With pretty smiles and lies about the times

A year goes by  
And I can't talk about it  
The times weren't right  
But, I couldn't talk about it

And just maybe we might see  
Something there in between  
Then and there that exceeds all we can dream  
So we can talk about it

And all these twisted thoughts I see  
Something there in between  
And all these twisted thoughts I see  
Something there in between  
And all these twisted thoughts I see  
Something there...

And just maybe we might see  
Something there in between  
Then and there that exceeds all we can dream

And all these twisted thoughts I see  
Something there in between  
And all these twisted thoughts I see  
Something there in between  
And all these twisted thoughts I see  
Something there in between

The song ended, making her think of him, the stranger she'd met that night. She'd never thought about someone this much, and got to wondering why she was thinking about him. Sighing for the seemingly hundredth time that day, she decided to fall asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There it was again, that feeling. The feeling that he needed to be somewhere. That someone needed something. Someone was hurting. It was the same feeling as two nights back, before he'd met that girl. Ulena...that was her name. A name he couldn't and wouldn't forget. Why, you ask, wouldn't he forget? Simple, he never forgot a name. But this girl, she was different somehow, and he had the feeling something was wrong.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She was running. Where to, she didn't know. Her shoulder bag thumped against her back as she ran, but she didn't stop. She'd really done it this time. Her uncle was furious with her. And the yelling, her sister had screamed and pleaded for them to stop, but it got louder and louder, until Ulena ran upstairs, backed her bag full of clothes, a hairbrush,and a few other neccessities, and lastly, her notebooks that held her most precious thoughts.

Now she was running. The chains on her black tripp ants jingles with each step. Her hair whipped in her face, and her tears stung in her eyes, but she wouldn't dare to stop to look behind her. She needed freedom. She was sick of living in a house full of whores and drunken men. She wanted to escape. Stop the world, Ulena wanted off!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was dark, around midnight. He'd waited until Loz and Kadaj had fallen asleep before slipping quietly outside of the house. He went out back to his motorbike and drove off towards where she lived. The feeling was too strong now, and he couldn't ignore it. He had to find her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ulena slumped against the cold ground of a side street. She was out of breath, breathing heavily from all the running. _'And here I thought I was in good shape,'_ she thought. She wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up. She tossed her hair behind her and tied it back into a low ponytail. Turning out of the alley, she walked along the street of Midgar. She kept her eyes low and hugged her trenchcoat as tightly as she could around her slim figure. Hopefully her uncle wouldn't come looking for her tonight.

Ulena turned abruptl;y at the sound of an engine. _' Who'd be out at this time of night? Besides me, anyway.'_ The motorbike passed and skidded to a stop a few feet in front of her. She knew the driver instantly. His silver hair hung over his shoulder as he turned his head to look at her. His head and face the only thing visible, as he, too, wore all black.

"It's you,' she whispered.

He tilted his head to the side a bit. "I thought I'd find you out here," he answered.

Before she could reply, a chorus of familiar voices filled her ears, and a look of anger mixed with panic filled her eyes. '_Damn it to hell_,' she thought. She looked back up to him.

"Can you please...help me get out of here?" she asked, barely audible against the approaching shouts. To her releif, he nodded. She hopped on the bike behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Thanks. Hey, I never got your name," she said.

"Yazoo."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**well, there's another chapter for you. ulena has run away from home and she now has a silver haired savior. lucky girl, right? anyhoo, i hope you liked it.**

**the yazoo/oc fluff will begin soon. maybe next chapter.**

**review please!**

_**  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**hello again after oh so terribly long. i'm so sorry for the long absence. i had a lot of things conflicting into my writing. moving to a new state, and then i got into a big BIg BIG mess, and mommy took away my internet. actually, i STILL dont have it. (i'm at my dad's house) so my next update could be a long LOOOONG time away. until then, enjoy the chapter, I'll try to make it a bit longer. writing's hard these days.**

**disclaimer: me no ownie, you no sueie 3**

**the song for the chapter is "waiting" by Miz**

**Chapter Three**

_**what am i, what am i, what am i waiting for?**_

_**i'm losing you!**_

They drove until Ulena wasn't exactly sure where they were anymore. Only when Yazoo began to slow down, and eventually stopped did she dare look back. They'd ended up at a park near what Ulena guessed was the other side of Midgar. She quietly made her way through the scattered trees, sitting on a swing and staring up at the sky. Captivated by the brilliance of the stars, she barely noticed Yazoo on the swing next to her. They spent a few moments in silence before she spoke up.

"Thank you. For helping me out back there," she said, looking down at the grass beneath her boots. He nodded, silently. "So, how'd you know I'd be there?" she asked. He looked over at her, questioningly, "What do you mean?"

"You said you thought I might be out there. How'd you know?" He shrugged. "Just a feeling, I guess. Anyway, I'm glad I could help." He stood and headed for his bike. Ulena laughed a bit, and Yazoo turned to face her, a curious look on his face. "You're kind of my hero, as lame as that may sound. Showing up out of nowhere in my great time of need, riding away into the moonlight. It makes me think of the fairy tales I used to read to my sister," she said with a smile, "somehow a simple thank you doesn't seem like enough."

"I'm hardly a hero. Quite the opposite, actually. And you don't have to thank me. I wanted to help. I wouldn't have bothered if I hadn't." He leaned against his motorbike, his silver hair catching the light of the moon, leaving a light glow around him. 'He sure looks angelic for someone who's not a hero,' Ulena thought.

"There's a small town not far from here. I don't think anyone'll find you. I could take you there, if you'd like." he said suddenly. She nodded, mounting the bike behind him. He stopped outside of a small inn. "Will you be alright here?" he asked as she climbed off from behind him. She nodded, smiling at him. He may have not been a hero, but he's surely saved her. "Still, I feel like I owe you something. I really don't know how to thank you, so," she brushed his long hair aside and pressed a quick kiss to his lips**(a/n: O.O)**, "thanks," she whispered, walking into the inn and looking out the window at him. As she watched him drive away, she could swear she'd seen him smile.

** a few weeks later **

_**one more time, you pass me by**_

_**i don't even try to say hello, don't ask me why**_

_**i'm feeling scared, so petrified**_

_**this is how it always goes, i'm just too shy**_

_**the only thing i need to do **_

_**is just to walk right up to you**_

_**the only thing i need to do is say hello**_

Ulena stood on the balcony of the small apartment she'd moved into. Luckily, in her rampage to get out of the misery that was her home, she'd grabbed her credit card, which held at least a couple hundred thousand gil. Her parents never would've left her empty handed. She'd gotten settled in, and adjusted to the town, which she learned was call Ireneas. She now spent her days wondering if she'd see Yazoo again. She'd seen him around the town a couple of times, and had spent more than one night thinking about how soft his lips had been when she'd kissed him.

But... they hadn't even spoken to each other since. He was always with those other two. The burly man from the night they first met, and another, shorter and younger looking, but with an attitude to boot. He reminded her of her sister when she threw a tantrum. She felt truly and sincerely bad for Yazoo. The looks he'd given her, she could see in her gorgeous green eyes that he wanted out. He was suffocated, caught in the middle helplessly.

She watched the people in the small bazaar as they went on with their daily routines. And then, as if by magic, there he was. And the other two weren't with him. Just to be safe, Ulena scanned as far in all directions as she could see. There was no sign of Loz or Kadaj anywhere. **(a/n: she knows their names because she's heard them talking, mostly yelling, at each other). ** He stopped in front of the balcony, looking around as if he was trying to find someone. He probably felt her watching him. That's how he always noticed her. He looked up at her, not saying anything. And she looked back, just as quietly.

_**i see you and you see me**_

_**i want to know what it means, maybe you're as shy as me**_

_**sometimes i stop, looking over my shoulder**_

_**and i wish you would stop, too, and turn around**_

He was the first to break the silence. "They know," he said. She nodded. Ulena didn't know if it was a good thing or bad, but she'd just roll with the punches. After all, Yazoo was old enough to decide who he wanted to talk to. "There's stairs on the side. Come up if you want," she said, tilting her head at said stairs. He nodded and met her up there. "It seems you've adjusted," he said, leaning on the stone wall, facing her. "Hell, it's quiet. That's all I needed. I'm just so glad to be away from there," she answered, watching the people below intently, a bit nervous to look him in the eyes. "How'd you end up there, anyway?" he asked. "Simple. After my parents died, he was all my sister and I had left. But...I've always hated him. It's his fault they're dead. He sold them out. Just to get their money to open his stupid whore house," Ulena said angrily. She waited a few minutes before she said anything else, then summoned up the courage to look at him. "Actually, I've been meaning to ask you a favor," she said quietly. He nodded, seemingly willing to help with whatever she needed. "I have to get my sister out of there. She turns eighteen in a couple weeks, and I know he wants to give her a 'job.' I can't let that happen. Not to her." He nodded. "You'll help?" she asked, a bit surprised. "Of course. After all, I have a little brother. I'd never want that to happen to him, and I won't let it happen to her. Hell, I couldn't stand one night in that place, much less live there."

Suddenly Ulena found herself locking him in a tight hug. "Thank you...so much," she said, letting go of him. She turned her gaze back to the streets below, aware that he was still beside her. After a few minutes of silence, she looked back at him. "What?" she asked quizzically, mirroring his words from the night they'd met. "Do I get to respond this time?" he asked with a small smile. "Respond?" she asked. Gently, he tilted her chin up, locking her gaze with his, and this time it was Yazoo who kissed her, giving Ulena that giddy, butterflies-in-the-stomache feeling she'd had when she'd kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, losing herself completly in the bliss that was his kiss, just a little sad when he pulled away. He took her hand in his.

"Let's go get your sister."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**woot! another chappie is up and running. Hinestly, I didn't think I would be any good at the romance thing, but this is definatly my favorite chapter so far. I wasn't expecting this much romance this soon, after all, Yaz and 'Lena havn't spoken much, but they have a connection. Besides, it doesn't matter how long the bond took to form, all that matters is how stong it is.**

**I'm downing the romances to YazxOC and KadajxOC, because honestly, I think there's enough CloudxTifa and Yuffentine out there already. I wanna have fun with this. I'm also upping the rating to M for future chappies I have planned out. It may be a while before the next update, but hopefully I'll have the net back at my own place soon. **

**Until then, thanks for reading.**

**Please review me!**

**aXs 3 **


End file.
